


Haikyuu one shots

by Littlegreeneyes



Category: haikyuu, haikyuu x reader - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Haikyuu - Freeform, Haikyuu x Reader, Hinata - Freeform, KaGAYama, Kuroo - Freeform, Multi, Oikawa - Freeform, Other, akaashi - Freeform, haikyuu one shots, kagayama x reader - Freeform, kuroo x reader - Freeform, tsuki - Freeform, tsuki x reader - Freeform, ushijima - Freeform, ushijima x reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:18:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10073825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlegreeneyes/pseuds/Littlegreeneyes
Summary: Days with the volleyball kings. Taking requests





	1. Chapter 1

*REQUESTS*  
Hi hope everyone's doing well!  
To kick things off I would really appreciate it if anyone wanted to request any characters from Haikyuu, (dosent matter who)I'll do my best to get them up as fast as possible. Just comment below and I'll do my best ☺️


	2. Ushijima (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tendou decides your love life sucks and tries to set you up with Ushijima

It's starts slow but bear with me

Also, Tendou plans a blind date w the reader and Ushijima and told them different things to get them at the restaurant It wasn't clear at all in the story so sorry about that

 

Today started your third year at Shiratorizawa. Honestly, you were surprised at how you even got into the school as it was one of the top in Japan, for volleyball and academics. Strolling up to the gate where you would, hopefully, spend the last 2 years of high school. During your past years at Shiratorizawa you've managed to make about as many friends as a rock could. But it's all good, well at least that's what you always told yourself. But the friends you did manage to make would be with you for a life time. For example, some shit named Tendou. Tendou has (sadly) been with you since the 1st day of 5th grade when you transferred over from (grade school). Long story short he ended up making you cry and you made him buy you lunch for a week, which everything after was history.

"(Y/n), (y/n!) Wait up!" Whisking your (h/l) (h/c) around you turned to face the red head you shared your childhood with.  
You were walking to school when the red head came running up besides you.  
"Man feels like I haven't talked to you in forever, how've you been?"He questioned  
"Good how's volleyball? Seems like the teams been doing good this season." Remembering the 6 foot ace Ushijima, or to Tendou, "miracle boy."  
"it's been great. You wanna come to a party tomorrow night? It's a bunch of the volleyball guys from Shiratorizawa and some others.Technically I'm not too sure if you're supposed to come but I'm sure the guys wouldn't mind."  
You weren't much of extrovert and you definitely weren't found of parties.  
"Maybe, text me the details later and I'll see."  
And with that you reached school and went your seperate ways  
\-----------------------------------  
"What do you think of (y/n)?"  
Tendou was currently half way on Ushijimas bed, legs thrown off the other half. The 6ft giant had been sick and the red headed hitter and the teams setter/pinch server, Eita Semi came to check on him after practice.  
"(Y/n)? Damn yeah she's cute"  
" I wasn't asking you Semi"  
"Don't you know her?"  
"Yeah but s-"  
"(Y/n)(l/n)?"  
It was the first time ushijima had spoken for the night and the pairs eyes were now on him.  
"Yeah the chick about (y/h) ((height)), she might have some classes with you, she's usually pretty quiet"  
"Yeah I have bio and English with her, she's pretty, dosent talk much"  
"Ha yeah reminds me of someone else I know"  
replied the silverette.  
"You should come to a party tomorrow after school though we're going out to play volleyball with some other kids from Nekoma and Kausano. I'll text you the details later." Ushijima looked at the pair like they were insane but nodded anyways  
And with that the two left the house and started devising a plan  
\-----------------------------------

It was now around noon on Saturday, Tendou had sent you the text late last night. You had plugged the address into your phone and it had supposedly been a really fancy restaurant, which you weren't exactly ecstatic about for many reasons. "Y/N, GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE YOURE COMING WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT. HURRY UP AND GET CHANGED"  
"LEAVE ME ALONE"  
kicking down the door Tendou grabbed your wrist, "if you don't get up now you're going how you look right now"  
"Why do I have to go Tendou not like it's important. It's supposed to just be the volleyball teams right?"  
He sniffled  
"Yes...but we need a pretty captain...Karasuno shouldn't be the only one with a fine captain." Which he finished off with a wink. Sweat dropping, you laughed and ushered him out of your room changing into a skin tight black dress, seeing as Tendou was dressed in a suit and tie. You allowed Tendou back inside as you started putting on layers of foundation and concealer, which the male sitting opposite said you "obviously didn't need" and "don't know why you bothered". After you had finished you applied blush,mascara and a little bit of a neutral colored lipstick. Smiling to Tendou when you had finished he let out a low whistle  
"Damn (y/n) haven't seen you look this good in a while." Seeing the deadly glare he knew he had messed up  
"Wa-wait h-hold on a sec" with that you slapped him before kicking him out of your house. Little did you know your old friend had something a little more special for the night planned ahead. He had known you were a huge volleyball fanatic and he knew anyone who demonstrated major skill in the game would win your heart. Which he had obviously decided your love life wasn't progressing quickly enough so he had decided to take it into his own hands, Starting with Shiratorizawas ace.

 

Stepping out of the car you noticed just how lavish the restaurant was, surrounded in lights and beautiful white walls. Everyone here was wearing brilliant dresses and suits. The two of you got out of the car to go wait near the entrance while waiting for the other members.Slowly but surly, Semi and Ushijima had shown up. You had smiled to both of them and after what seemed like an eternity of small talk you were finally all seated. Except into two different tables. On the opposite sides of the restaurant. And somehow you got freaking paired with Ushijima. You were confused as hell when this happened and especially when Tendou gave you a wink before he went off with Semi. You thought about calling them back, but in a restaurant like this you felt so out of place you didn't know what to do then to sit opposite of the 6 foot giant and try to make conversation.  
"How's volleyball? The teams been doing really well lately right?" You questioned  
"Good, yeah we're going to nationals up in Tokyo pretty soon"  
"Really? Tendou never tells me anything anymore. You would've thought he would at least mention it." You pouted  
"He's been busy with school, he never shuts up about the amount of homework he has." Remembering he was in honors in just about every class, you signed  
"Yeah I guess he's always been pretty smart, he's always loved volleyball too" you chuckled, "Even at (elementary school) you could always find him with a volleyball" you smiled remembering how he would always ask you to pass with him, knowing you weren't the most experienced as couldn't set or hit.  
"Yeah he's definitely dedicated. You should come to some of our games, he always gives it his all."  
You hummed  
"Yeah I know, I've been to some of your guys games." You suddenly went into fan girl mode, "Your such a strong hitter! The way the ball goes like 'wosh' when it's set and then you go 'hiyah' when you hit it's amazing! Seeing someone with that much strength" You beamed, this sport was truly something you felt passionate about and realizing Shiratorizawas ace was right in front of you, you nearly could've had a heart attack. But what you didn't know was that Ushijima was thinking the same thing.  
Seeing you get excited about a sport you didn't even play just because of him made him laugh. Especially the way your eyes lit up, and your mouth turned into a gentle smile half way through your sentence. It was like your beauty struck him before he even had a chance to fully comprehend what was happening. Hearing you babble on about the sport allowed the male to see your personality as well. Half way through their conversation he looked at his watch, which was embroidered with silver and pieces of gold. The conversation was going surprisingly well for someone who he had never spoken to before, and the two had somehow created a bond seemingly deeper then yours and Tendous in the span of about 30 minutes. Realizing he had to go, he took her hand and slipped a piece of paper inside.  
"Sorry, I've gotta run, give me a call sometime"  
And with that, the man of little words kissed the bewildered girl on the cheek and left her with her bowl of bread.  
\-----------------------------------

An: this was probably really bad and I'm sorry, I wasn't exactly sure how to finish it at the end and tie it in with the reader getting to know Ushijima.  
Anyways, I think I'm going to start a hq captains x reader thing where the reader ends up living w the guys. If you read all this thank you so much and if you have any advice please message me


	3. Oikawa (1)

"(Y/nnn) (y/nnnnnn)" your boyfriend groggily moaned through the sheets   
"Yes Tooru?" you asked, holding out the 'u' sound a little bit longer then need be. It was currently 2 in the afternoon, and while you had been awake for hours, your boyfriend had just woken up and had been begging you to come and cuddle.  
"Come hereee" he whined   
"Noooo" you whined back. "Why don't you get your lazy butt out of bed and make me some food. You promised you'd make me (favorite food) today." Not knowing how to cook was probably one of your few weaknesses, wishing you had listened when your parents tried to teach you years ago. Of course you could make microwaveable ramen, bread, and eggs, but that was about pretty close to your limit.  
"Come cuddle with me first." Obliging, you plopped onto the space beside him, laying down on his back.  
"This isn't very comfortable.." He muttered  
"That sounds like a you problem." was all that you responded and he rolled his eyes so far back they might as well had popped out of his head.  
"You always say that."  
"Well then I guess it's always your problem."  
"Your always so mean (name)-chan. You never want to spend time with me." He pouted, widening his eyes and looking up at you. Rolling over next to him, you obliged. Bringing up your leg you placed it on top of his lower back and reached your hands to his other shoulder, burrowing your head into his shoulder closest to you.  
"This isn't comfortable either." He replied, and moved to his side allowing his long arms to wrap around you.  
"Hey I was comfortable! Who's the mean one now Tooru?" You protested, much to your disdain, he ignored you and burrowed his head inside the crook of your neck, slowly leaving kisses until he reached your jawline. Where you then lifted his head and pressed your lips against his. Your body intertwining closer with his, drawing you into his body heat. Soon after you had your shared kiss you buried your head into the warmth of his chest and fell asleep. 

 

Waking up to the smell of (favorite food) you looked up to see your boyfriend was no longer besides you. Getting up, you left your shared bedroom to see Oikawa with a bowl/plate of (favorite food) mixing in spices and different ingredients.  
"Tooru!" You exclaimed in surprise running and jumping onto his back "You actually made me (f/f)!"  
"Yeah of course babe, anything for my queen. Even though you were kinda stingy with those kisses earlier.." you rolled your eyes and got a plate, your eyes watering because of the freshly chopped onions.   
"Babe are you crying? Man, I'm starting to think you love food more then me."  
"Oh I do, but it's more because of the onions."  
"(Y/n)-chan! So mean!" He pouted pulling you into a quick kiss. Which you returned and afterwords, dished up the food you had been so desperately craving.


	4. Reader x whoever

Break his heart. 

The words repeated endlessly.

You had been born without a father, adopted, taken in by a woman who's dreams were crushed before you had even been conceived. Being taught that you didn't need men. They were supposed to break their backs for you. You weren't supposed to have feelings. You weren't supposed to love. To feel anything. But if that's true, why does looking at this man make you feel.. different. A new feeling? Emotion? This wasn't how it was supposed to turn out. She taught you love was one sided. You didn't love. You couldn't. But if that was true why does looking at him make you feel new? If everything started to change, why now? Was it because the original hatred was gone? Your teacher who had engraved the thoughts into you was no more. Are you now free from her spell?

 

Idea used from the theme of the book Great Expectations by Charles Dickens.

(it's a really good read btw you should check it out : ))


End file.
